Love Has No Rules
by Charra Loon
Summary: PostSPD, slight AU The Troobians are defeated, but it doesn't stop their followers from seeking revenge, forcing one Ranger to confront his feelings for one of his comrades. Rewrite of Pains of Tradition written by Shifter
1. Chapter 1

It was over. After two long, agonizing years, the battle with the Troobian empire was over and Earth had won. Several followers and sympathsizers of the empire were either dead, incarcerated or had vanished completely. Grumm himself was imprisoned and awaiting exectution for his crimes and Earth's SPD was celebrating its victory over the Troobians.

Yet during the victory celebration, all Jack could think about was the price paid for that victory.

A-Squad, whom he and the other Rangers have replaced, were in a comatose state because of Grumm's brainwashing. Newtech City was being rebuilt after the final battle and over a hundred planets were completely wiped out, along with most of the species that inhabited said planets. Not to mention the hundreds of thousands of lives that were caught in the crossfire and that were fighting in the battle and those before it. It was thinking about that price that Jack could not bring himself to enjoy the party in the rec room.

"Can you believe it, Jack!" Boom shouted as he bumped into the Red Ranger. "We won! We won!"

"Not everybody." Jack replied, then decided to leave the party. He couldn't take it anymore, couldn't handle it. It was in his quarters that his fellow Rangers found him.

"Jack?" Z asked. "You ok?"

"No, I'm not. I'm glad Grumm's gone, but...I can't help but think about all the people he's hurt, all the planets he's destroyed."

"Yea, I know." Bridge replied. "But he won't be doing that anywhere else, to anyone anymore. It's over...it's finally over. We won."

"Did we? A victory like this is supposed to be mutual. It's not."

"We can't change what he did, Jack." Sky told him. "You know that. All we can do is move on."

"You don't get it, do you? _We_ may have won, but I can think of one Ranger who's not feeling on top of the world right now. Remember him, Sky? He's usually our commander?" The other Rangers fell silent by Jack's outburst.

"You're worried about Cruger, aren't you Jack?" Syd asked. Jack nodded. "I know he's been through a lot, and now that it's over (finally), he probably has no idea what to do with himself."

"You mean besides let his long-surpressed feelings out and grieve like he's done since God knows when? Yea, like that's ever gonna happen." It was a good point; it's no intergalatic secret that Cruger has a habit of keeping his emotions bottled up, never really letting anyone in except for Kat. For as long as they've known him, he's only laughed twice, been outside of the academy without being on duty once and in his own gruff way, took care of them and everybody...except himself. That concerned Jack the most. "Look, guys, go back to the party, I need to take a walk." And that's just what he did. He had just about passed the command center when he heard shouting. Now that he recalled it, Cruger had left the party himself early for some reason...Kat must've followed him and now they're arguing.

"Are you out of your mind!" Cruger had shouted.

"Well, why not?" Kat asked. "You deserve some happiness in your life for once, especially after what you've been through, and since you're already attracted to her..." Now this was interesting; tough ol' Commander Cruger was crusing on somebody? Jack remembered what made him so miserable in the first place; the fact that in spite of their victory over the Troobians, Cruger had lost everything.

"Kat, in case you've forgotten, I outrank her and there are rules!"

"Isn't this the part where you say, 'To hell with the rules' and ignore them anyways? Wouldn't be the first time."

"Only when it was necessary, and no I don't ignore them. Bend them, maybe, but not flat out break them. As commander of SPD, I have to set an example to those subordinate to me."

"You stubborn old dog! You mean to tell me that you're going to throw away your chance at happiness for protocol!"

"If necessary."

_Wait a minute,_ Jack thought as he kept hearing them. _Cruger's crushing on someone and she's in SPD? Wonder who it is? Obviously someone he outranks._

"I don't believe you! All right, I get it, it'll be difficult handling a relationship like this and it'll be delicate, but it can work out. Have you at least told her about your feelings?"

"You know I can't do that, and no, you're not going to play matchmaker either."

"Damn it, Anubis!" Jack flinched at that and realized how serious this was. He's heard Kat address him as "Sir" or "Commander" and even "Doggie" on occasion, but never had he heard her use his given name until now. "I've known you for a long time and I know that if anyone deserves to be happy, it's you." _Got that right._ Jack silently agreed. Cruger just ignored her. "Anubis, listen to me. Aisynia would want you to be happy, not let your life dwell on her death. I know it's hard moving on, but at the moment, it's all you can do."

_And this is where it could get ugly._ Jack winced. Out of everything that's happened to Cruger because of Grumm, losing his wife was the worst of it all. Since there was never a body found after the invasion of Sirius, it was believed, somewhat, that Aisynia was still alive. When they had captured Broodwing last year, he claimed that she was on Grumm's ship and they had invaded it to find her. It was one of the most perilous missions he ever went on. The good news was that Broodwing's information was correct; the bad news was she had been long dead, killed by Grumm himself and perserved in cryogentic stasis as some sick trophy. When Cruger found that particular bit out, he was devasated and had spent weeks in a brooding rage...well, worse than usual. He had become obsessive with taking down Grumm and it took everything the Rangers and Kat had to snap him out of it. Now...now it appears he wants to move on, but is relucant to for some reason or another. Jack went closer to the door so he could hear better.

"I know that, Katherine." Cruger replied, ever so softly. "I know that nothing I say or do could ever bring her back and I have accepted that fact for some time now. It's just...Sydney has a lot of potential and I don't want to ruin it for her." That remark had Jack nearly falling over. Sydney! Cruger had a crush on Sydney, of all people! Well, it certainly explains his unwillingness to tell her on professional grounds. But...it can't be, can it?

"Can't you ever think of yourself, just this once?" Kat pleaded.

"And what do you suppose I do, Katherine! Go straight up to Sydney and tell her how I really feel about her!" It was at that moment, Jack noticed the doors opened. Kat had saw him and tried to warn Cruger but he ignored her.

"Anubis..."

"Because personally, I would be more than eager to tell her I love her and everything, maybe ask her permission to court her but gods above and below forbid her career be jepordized because of me!" All Kat could do was stare.

"I was just going to say, that we have company." At that mention, Cruger growled and started to turn around. He let out a sigh in relief when he realized it was only Jack.

"How long have you been there?" he asked the Red Ranger. _Please tell me you didn't just hear that._ he pleaded silently.

Jack could just gape at this. He wanted to say he didn't hear anything and had just come this way but what came out of his mouth was, "You like Syd?" Both aliens only just groaned at that. "You like Syd, as in _like_-like her? Well...not exactly what I expected to hear, sir, but..." Cruger interrupted him with a growl, his face now a deeper shade of blue.

"**Not. One. Syllable. Leaves. This. Room.**"

* * *

For an entire week after the victory celebration, things fell into routine. For a week, the new A-Squad taught classes to lower-ranking cadets and led otherwise normal lives. For a week, Jack observed and thought on things revealed since that night. I mean, how often do you hear about your commander confess to the fact that he was in love with one of his own Rangers? Jack still had trouble believing it; out of all the women in the universe, Cruger liked Sydney? Sure their Pink Ranger turned a lot of males' heads, but...this was what Jack had down when comparing the two.

He's old, she's young. She's social, he's a loner. She's all smiles, he's all frowns. She's bright, he's dark. She loves luxury, he loves simplicity. She's innocent, he's...well, not. She lives for the spotlight, he hates publicity. In short, those two are about as opposite as two people could be and still be on the same side. Then there's the fact they work together and he outranks her. Of course, it wasn't exactly prohibited for SPD officials to...be together, but it was something to be frowned upon, Sky once told him, especially if there's a gap between ranks. On the other hand, it wasn't exactly anyone's business what two people do outside of their working lives. It could work out...if Cruger ever works up the nerve to tell Syd how he really felt for her. But so far, he's been fighting it, keeping to professionalism when addressing her, avoiding her when they were both off-duty and occasionally glanced towards her every once in a while, when he thinks she won't notice, except Jack noticed the glances, full of longing and hopelessness. Jack couldn't understand it; he's been through so much and now he's denying himself a chance to be happy?

"I just don't get it." he muttered.

"What don't you get?" Z asked him. She noticed Jack had a lot on his mind lately. Jack contemplated on how much he should tell her; Cruger did make it perfectly clear that information was to be kept to himself...on the other hand, Z was somewhat a part of him, so technically, he would be following orders. And they were in their quarters, so odds of someone overhearing them is relatively low. Besides, he needed someone to confide in other than Kat.

"Oh, about how Cruger could punish himself like this." he replied casually.

"Punish himself how? Is this what you've been worried about?"

"Yep. Turns out the big blue dog is going about his business, acting all professional and having really no life what-so-ever and yet he refuses to live, and I mean really live."

"He probably doesn't feel there's much to live for."

"Not even for Sydney, who he happens to have a secret crush on?" Z looked at him in shock.

"Who's got a secret crush on me?" Syd asked as she walked in. Both Jack and Z just looked at her, Jack uneasy. If Syd found out, she'd either not believe him or become totally shocked. Either way, Cruger would be pissed at him, big time.

"Uh..." Jack started. "That would be...classified information, Syd. Sorry."

"Oh come on Jack!"

"No, really, I can't tell you. See, the individual in question would be really embarassed if I told you."

"Oh..." Syd looked like she was understanding. "I see. I think I know who you're talking about."

"You do?"

"Yea. To be honest, I thought Boom got over that." Jack had to sigh in relief, not so much that Syd would notice something was up, but at least she hadn't figured it out.

"It's probably infatuation, Syd. I'm sure he'll get over it...again."

"Okay! Just so we're clear." After Syd left Z and Jack alone, Z started on her old friend.

"Jack, let me get this straight." Z said once Syd was out of hearing range. "You're telling me that Cruger, the same Cruger who happens to be our commander, has a secret crush on Syd?"

"I swear to God, Z." Jack replied. "I heard it myself. Thing is, he won't tell her."

"He's probably just trying to protect her, he's like that you know. Doing what's best for everyone."

"That is exactly the problem, Elizabeth! He has done so much, for Earth, SPD, us...what's ever been done for him? Huh?"

"I get that, Jack...but to be honest, Sydney?"

"I know, I know...not exactly your standard Ranger couple, but you know what they say."

"It's always the pink ones?" Jack shook his head.

"Opposites attract. He's like a big stone, all cold and covered in shadow, and she's the light he needs to be warm...I think they'll be a great couple."

"It's going to take a while for me to actually see them as a couple, but...when you put in that opposites thing, I do kinda get it."

"Question is...how are we gonna get them together?"


	2. Chapter 2

That night, when everyone was asleep, Z crept over to Syd's bedside and picked up her alarm clock. She and Jack talked about how to get their bubbly Pink Ranger and their brooding Shadow Ranger together as a couple every chance they had. They both decided, since they have absolutely no idea about how Syd feels about Cruger, to start off with providing opportunites for them to be alone together on off-duty hours, to a)give Cruger a chance to confess and b)pique Syd's interest in him as more than a commanding officer. It wasn't much, but considering the delicateness of the situation, it would have to do for now. That was when they came up with their first plan in what they deemed Operation: Pink Shadow.

All the Rangers knew their commander liked his morning calesthetics, which he took in the wee hours of the morn when he won't be disturbed considering he's the only one up that early. That was why when Z placed the pink alarm clock back on her roommate's night table, it was two hours ahead. Content with her task, Z crawled back to bed and fell asleep, hoping that this would be enough.

* * *

RINGSMASH Syd practically dragged herself out of bed this morning, all cranky and tired. She looked at what was left of her alarm clock and shrugged, too tired to really examine the damage she did. Z was still asleep, pillow clung to her head, but nothing new. Her alarm clock was loud, after all. So she took her usual fifteen minutes to shower, dress and head on out. When she started walking across the academy grounds, she noticed the place was like a tomb. 

"What the—" she started. _Odd, this place is usually crawling with cadets by now._ she thought. She then heard the sound of fighting nearby and went to investigate. She was quite surprised to see Cruger in the middle of some sort of blade kata. Two thoughts raced through her mind as she watched him from behind a nearby tree; her clock must've been way off for her to be up early enough to catch his morning calesthetics and he looks...different. Then again, how often did she him outside of the standard SPD uniform? Actually, this is the first time she's seen him without that overcoat of his, instead it was black pants and a grey SPD tank that showed off his upper body quite nicely. The years of battle and physical intensity had sculpted his body to be very well toned. Sydney found it to be...interesting. Interesting enough to be tempted to tell Z what a rock-hard body their commander hid under that overcoat. She giggled at that thought, then noticed Cruger had stopped. She ducked back behind her hiding spot, hoping against all hope he didn't see her. She waited several seconds, then peeked out. He was gone; she sighed in relief and crept out, looking over the grounds for any sign of him. There was none.

"You realize loitering on the training grounds is against regulations, Ms. Drew." Cruger said. Syd turned at the voice and noticed him leaning against her hiding place, looking straight at her.

"Uh...Commander, I..." Syd was at a loss for words as he came closer until he was right in front of her. She had to admit, he was a lot more intimidating this way.

"Why are you up this early, anyway?"

"My clock was off, sir. By the time I realized it, I was fully awake, sir."

"I see. And you decided to pass the time by spying on me."

"I didn't mean to. I just heard fighting and saw you and...noticed you were...I just...never seen..."

"Oh...this." He gestured to his current attire. "I know, not much to look at."

"Huh?" Syd was confused at that; Cruger had a body most men would kill to have and he was acting as though it wasn't all that great? Then she took a real good look and noticed that his upper body was covered in random scars all over. One especially looked bad, the one on his right shoulder that looked like someone stabbed him then fired a laser rifle in it. Three guesses on who gave him that. "Do...do they hurt?"

"They did when I got them."

"Oh...sir, did you...did you want a sparring partner? I know I'm holding up your routine and—"

"All right...I suppose a victim—I mean, partner, wouldn't hurt." Sydney then removed her own jacket and got into position. "Hand-to-hand, first one down loses." Syd nodded and they started circling. The Pink Ranger had to be very careful here, she realized. Cruger was very experienced and was not to be underestimated. He started to make the first move and Syd reacted with a right punch only to have Cruger catch it and pull her towards him until she was real close. For a moment, he found himself lost in her blue-green eyes, then regained his bearings.

"Commander?"

"...You're too impaticent, Sydney. You need to observe your opponent more closely to tell when he's ready to strike, or just bluffing."

"Observe your opponent. Got it." He released her and they resumed in another circling. This time, Syd made the first move with a roundhouse kick but Cruger caught that too and knocked her to the ground, then placed her in a standard hold.

"Still impaticent. Done so much, yet so much to learn."

"Let me go!" Syd grunted, struggling to get out of the hold she was in.

"Not until you give or make me, whichever comes first." Sydney wasn't quite ready to give in, nor was she willing to if her struggling was any note. "Fine, guess I'll have to keep you like this until your shift starts." By then, his face was in close proximity to hers.

"Not. If. I. Can. Help. It!" Syd went through her head trying to figure out how to break this hold; no doubt in her mind he was a lot stronger than her and her wrists were locked into his grip just right. If she wanted out, she was going to have to do something he would never expect. So, she did the first thing she thought of--she kissed him. It was a soft, chaste kiss that she knew he'd never expect, and figured would catch him off-guard enough for him to loosen his grip and thus she'd break out. What she didn't expect was for him to let her loose completely and jump back away from her, breathing heavily. When Syd got up from the ground, she soon realized that her strategy may not have been such a good idea.

"That...was a dirty trick, Drew." Cruger panted, then turned his back to her.

"Sir, I—I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that—"

"No...don't want to hear it. You...you should go now."

"Commander—"

"Please...please, just go." Syd just left right then and there, while Cruger was trying to regain his awareness. That kiss was not what he expected at all, and he realized Sydney had done it because she knew he wouldn't expect it. He also knew she didn't realize the implications that would happen at the time, but she was so genuine in her apology. Truth be told, it wasn't the kiss that bothered him, but what could've happened as a result. The moment their mouths touched, he was overcome by his own desire for her and had he not backed away as he did, he could've ravaged her.

_Gods, she was sweet!_ he thought. _Damn, Syd...why must you make this harder for me than it already is! Don't you know how much I wanted you at that moment, how I long to make you mine? I wish I could tell you how I feel, but for both our sakes, I can't. I need a shower._ He looked down at himself and growled in frustration. Yep, he definitely needed a shower...a long, cold one.


	3. Chapter 3

When their day officially started, Jack noticed things were off. First, someone had jammed the showers' temp regulators and now the entire academy was somewhat suffering on hypothermia due to the ice water that came out. Then, during the standard breifings he noticed both Cruger and Syd avoiding each other's eyes and acting completely professional. It took everything the Red Ranger had not to smile at that, he realized Operation: Pink Shadow was making progress...sort of. He didn't know what happened between them, but something did. Nevermind, he'd have to ask Z when Syd told her what. Other than that, the day went by normally for the Rangers. At least, it did unitl the afternoon when he got called into the Command center by Cruger. When Jack answered the summons, he noticed the big blue dog looking quite annoyed.

"Uh...something wrong sir?" Jack asked. By then, he started to dread what was coming next.

"Jack..." Cruger started. "I saw something interesting in the lab today."

"Oh? Did Kat have a new gizmo?"

"Not today. I actually saw Bridge in there, on his own time, fixing what used to be an alarm clock. He told me it was Syd's, but I noticed something about it. Turns out the time was all wrong, it was ahead by two hours." Jack gulped but maintained his posture. "You wouldn't by chance know anything about that, would you?"

"No sir."

"I see." By then, Cruger had narrowed his eyes towards Jack. "Stay out of this, Landors. It does not concern you."

"Sir..."

"I mean it, Jack. It's none of your business."

"With all due respect, you're making a big mistake, sir. I mean, so you like Syd in a romantic kind of way, big deal. I doubt anyone would hold it against you."

"You didn't look too impressed when you found out."

"I was shocked. I mean, how was I supposed to know you went for the bubbly princess-types? The ones who like material things and worry about looks?" Cruger gave a sigh.

"She's so much more than that, Jack. She likes looking pretty, but it's not her top priority and she is already beautiful from within. She's a caring, compassionate, strong young woman who is willful, intelligent and confident. Sure she likes attention, especially from males, but it's not the end all-be all for her. She knows she's wonderful and she doesn't need anyone to bolster her self-esteem. Yes, she does play the part of the little princess, but she's not the one who waits for a knight in shining armor to rescue her; she rescues herself and those who think otherwise clearly underestimate her at their own risk."

"And that's why you love her." Cruger nodded. "Sir, do you have any idea what this means?"

"Yes...it means she can do a lot better than an old space mutt like me." Jack's face fell at that as Cruger quickly left. He had been so close, so close...he was leaning towards the fact that Cruger loved Sydney for herself and not for the princess-image she projected like most males tend to do. Then this bomb falls on him...the fact that Cruger doesn't believe Syd would ever return his affections and could do "better". Jack groaned.

"You okay, Jack?" Z asked when she came in. "What did Cruger say?"

"Oh not much." Jack replied. "Just that he doesn't deem himself worthy of Syd's heart, basically." Z's eyes widened at that.

"You're kidding!"

"I wish I was. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would. I'll be at the range."

* * *

Something about shooting targets at the firing range relaxed a person. Maybe it was the feeling of making maximum damage at such a distance, or the thrill of hitting every target and the adrenline pumping. Whatever it was, Jack wasn't feeling relaxed at all. This whole thing between Cruger and Syd had him more stressed out that anything right now which was probably why he had several SPD badges pasted on the targets.

"Damn!" he snapped when he missed the last target. He grunted and growled as he deactivated the simulation and almost plowed into Kat on the way out. "What the hell is his deal!" he cried.

"Don't tell me." Kat replied. "Whatever you were planning to get Cruger to talk to Syd is going down the tubes." Jack sighed.

"Kat, I have to be straight with you. The Commander has issues, big time. Something had to be done and if it means Syd being woken up earlier than usual to run into him during his calesthetics, then so be it. It was either that or lock them in a broom closet."

"Tell me something I don't know. So...you told Z, didn't you?"

"Uh..."

"Relax, Jack. I don't hold it against you; your team is a part of you after all and unless you went into their room without permission, then I'm guessing someone had to help you."

"Yea..." Jack smiled a bit when he realized Kat understood. "You're cool and all, but I know you have to keep Cruger's confidence and I needed someone else to talk to. I obviously couldn't tell Syd, Sky would rant and rave about protocol and Bridge...I tell Bridge, I may as well tell the whole academy."

"Good point. So it was Z who rigged Syd's alarm clock and thus led to...well, everything that followed. The showers, the uneasiness of each other's presence..."

"So something _did_ happen."

"You're asking Syd about it." Jack raised his hands in surrender.

"Fair enough." He then frowned. "I don't get it, Kat. He's been through so much, why can't he take a chance?"

"Jack..."

"Do you know what he said to me? He loves Syd, for real and for herself and he thinks she can do better than him. I can't understand that, is there some Sirusian rule that says you can't love again?"

"Sirusians mate for life, Jack." Kat replied in a somber tone. "Cruger sometimes forgets that there's a difference between life and eternity."

"Then why bottle himself up like this?"

"Do you know the saying about loving and losing?" Jack nodded.

"'It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all'." Jack recited. "Well, he's certainly loved, and lost...big time."

"Yea. He doesn't want to take a chance of losing love...again. You saw how he was when we found out about Aisynia."

"Hell yea...he was...Kat, I had never seen anyone hurt so bad before."

"Speak for yourself." Jack knew she had a point, but then he realized something.

"He's afraid of losing Syd like that, isn't he?"

"I can't say, but as Rangers you do take risks. It...concerns him more than it probably should professionally."

"Then why keep up the act?"

"He has to. When he sends you guys out, and I include Syd in that, all he can do is have faith that you'll make it home. It doesn't matter how he feels personally, you're all Rangers and the fate of the galaxy tends to be in your hands."

"If he would only work up the nerve to tell her, she would probably return his affections. I mean, if he would just give it a chance..."

"I know, Jack. I know. The worst that could happen is that she wouldn't be interested, but he'd have it off his chest."

"Well, at least this can't get any more complicated." At that moment, a summons for all A-Squad Rangers to the Command Center. "I just had to open my big mouth." Jack and Kat then raced towards the Command Center where all the Rangers were assembled and Cruger was looking grim.

"Rangers," Cruger started. "I've just received word from Antari Penal Colony. There's been a breakout last night and the escapee is headed towards Earth."

"Sir." Sky said. "Isn't Antari where most of the Troobians are being held?"

"Yes. I want you five to intercept the convict and return him alive. In the event that he somehow reaches Earth, contact the base at once, then I'll handle it."

"Sir?" The Rangers noticed that the tone of their commander's voice clearly indicated that he was tense about this. Even though Cruger said that the convict was to be returned alive, it was clear that he wanted otherwise. That was reserved for quite a few of the Troobians. "Sir, just who is the convict?" Something told Jack that he was going to dread the answer, and sure enough...

"It's Benag." 


	4. Chapter 4

_No way._ Jack thought as he gave the order to morph, go into SWAT mode and take the Delta Flyers into space. _Not Benag, anyone but him. It couldn't be one of those other goons we sent to jail, couldn't it! It had to be Grumm's top general and the one person responsible for Cruger's heartache in the first place! This can't be happening! Especially not now!_ Jack could still remember the last time the Troobian general came to Earth. He was after Cruger then and that was when he and the other Rangers learned their commander's story; how Benag led the forces on Sirius, how he massacared his original squad, how he captured his wife who was eventually murdered by Grumm himself. Jack recalled his talk with Kat and realized that Cruger was going to do whatever it takes to prevent Sydney from ending up like Aisynia, now more than ever.

"He's never going to tell her now." Jack muttered as the Delta SWAT Megazord continued its way to Benag's last known location. From the reports they had received, Benag had stolen a prison transport and heading for Earth, possibly for round three against Cruger; so far, the score was tied and this would be the face-off. At least, it would be if he reached Earth. That was the order; make sure he didn't reach Earth. Actually, it was capture him alive, but Jack had a feeling that would be a tad difficult if Cruger got a hold of him. They soon found a shuttle craft drifting in their path, one that they recognized as a prison transport.

"I think this is it!" Bridge reported. "But it doesn't look like anyone's inside."

"We'll have to search it. Sky, Z, keep the Zord warm. Bridge, Syd, you're with me and be careful; we know how much Benag loves hostages."

"Preferably female." Syd muttered. "I swear, that guy has a black knight complex." The Megazord placed a boarding tube to connect to the shuttle as Syd, Bridge and Jack boarded, weapons armed. They searched the shuttle far and wide, but no trace of Benag was found anywhere.

"Guys..." Bridge said when he noticed something in the hold. "I think I've found something." Jack and Syd followed him to the hold, where a crudely-built machine was. "It looks like some sort of transporter device."

"But...but how!" Jack cried. "Trace it, maybe we'll know where he went."

"On it!" Bridge tried to access the control console but was having some difficulty. Syd made a move to help him, and they finally unlocked the coordinates. Jack paled a smidge as he reached for his communicator.

"Commander, Benag's on Earth." he said, then moments later an explosion erupted.

* * *

The moment the explosion was heard from the Command Center, Cruger felt his heart stop. There was a trap rigged on the ship, he should've known.

"What the hell is going on out there!" he yelled. "Rangers, report!" _Please, say something, anything._ he prayed.

"Sir!" Jack called. "Base, can you hear us!"

"What's going on, Jack?"

"There was a trap. It went off the instant we gained access to the transporter's console."

"Is there anyone injured?" Silence filled the air. "Damn it, Landors! Answer me, that's an order!"

"Sir...Bridge and Syd were near the console when it exploded...Bridge is fine, but Syd...she took the brunt of the blast. It...it looks pretty bad."

"Return to base and take the shuttle with you! I want a full report on your findings!"

"Yes sir!" After that, the communication ceased and Cruger turned to Kat.

"Kat, take Boom and get to the docking bay! I want that shuttle examined for any more surprises or clues as to what Benag's up to...and have a medical team stand by."

"Commander...you know the suits would protect the Rangers from that explosion."

"I'm not taking chances! We don't know how bad that explosion was."

"Doggie..."

"Go!" Kat nodded and left Cruger alone in the Command center. He had to calm himself down, now more than ever. This was not the time to lose it.

_She has to be all right, she just has to be..._ he thought to himself. _Sydney's a strong woman, she could probably withstand whatever happened...I hope...please, gods, don't do this to me...not again..._ Growling, Cruger decided to survey the damage personally and headed towards the docking bay. 


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Cruger reached the docking bay, everything was in chaos. The Flyers were in their hangars, the shuttle was right in the middle of the bay being disected and four of the Rangers were assembled on the safety railing before him. Four...

"Report." he said. Jack stepped forward.

"Sir, when we examined the shuttle we found a crudely built transporter device." Jack explained. "Bridge and Syd hacked into the main console to get coordinates on where he transported, but moments after we gained access, it exploded."

"Casualties?"

"Sir...Cadet Drew received most of the explosion's full force. She...sir, she sustained heavy injuries, but nothing critical. Med team's got her in the infirmary now. Doc says if she weren't morphed when the device exploded, she'd be long gone."

"I see...and the coordinates?"

"We know Benag's on Earth, but where on Earth exactly we don't know. Damn thing blew up before we could look more into it."

"Very well then. Bridge, go help Kat out with the shuttle, the rest of you, go on survellence. We have to find out what Benag's up to."

"But, sir--"

"Am I clear?" All the Rangers nodded then went about to follow their orders. It had taken everything Cruger had not to completely lose control, something that was now threatening to come. He took deep breaths to control himself, then decided that a trip to the infirmary would help, if only to see Syd. When he did, she was already on a bed, resting and recouperating from her injuries. It was clear she was asleep.

_She looks so peaceful..._ he thought to himself. _It's so hard to believe that she's injured...damn! Why did I send her on that mission, knowing Benag! He'll do anything to get back at me, even strike at my Rangers. If he ever found out about Syd...no, no don't even think that! I can't let him, or anyone, see what she means to me...it's the only way to protect her._ He just kept staring at her, unable to take his eyes off her. He didn't know how long he spent staring at her...a minute, an hour, it made no difference. Either way, the next thing he knew, Jack was trying to get his attention.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"We've found something. A message, from Benag."

"Did you play it?"

"No, sir. It was clear the message was for you."

"I'll be there in a minute, Jack." Jack nodded in understanding then left Cruger alone with his thoughts. He then turned to leave, but cast one last look at Sydney.

"Years ago, I failed someone who meant more to me than life itself." he said softly. "Whatever it takes, Sydney, that's not going to happen again." Then he walked out of the infirmary, the walls around his heart becoming thicker than usual. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dissecting the shuttle had been tedious work and nothing short of the transporter device was found. That and the familiar holosphere Benag always used for messages. From Kat's observations, the sphere would only activate on Cruger's touch, to ensure the right person got the message. Jack had went to search for him and told him about the message. Cruger met them at the Command Center within minutes. Once told about the holosphere, he laid a hand on it for a second and a whirling sound eminated. The genetic scan registered him as the recipient and the next thing everyone knew, Benag's spiky cyborg face popped up in a holo-transmission.

"I hope you've enjoyed your last breath, Doggie Cruger." the Troobian general taunted. "I have spent months plotting my revenge on you!"

"Save your breath, Hose Head." Cruger snapped. "Just tell me where and when and we'll settle this once and for all."

"My, aren't we eager...a lot more eager than the last time we met."

"That was then, Benag. This time I will personally escort you back to Antari in either a sling or a box, your choice!"

"All in good time, Cruger, all in good time. Meet me at the location of our last battle, you won't be dissapointed!" With that, the projection disappated. Cruger gave a growl.

"Kat, were you able to trace the transmission?" Kat shook her head.

"No sir." she replied. "I couldn't get a lock."

"Sir." Sky said. "What if this is another trap?"

"If it is, then it is." Cruger answered. "I'm not letting Benag get away with this! Resume your duties, this bastard's mine."

"But--"

"If Benag has an ulterior motive, then we have to find that out, don't we?" Sky nodded. "For now, we go along with his plan; I'll be at the canyons and you keep going over that transport, make inquiries at Antari, I want to know what Benag's up to and I want it stopped!" He then went out of the Command Center, but not before a concerned Bridge managed to get a read of his aura.

"He's sure tense." Sky remarked as Cruger went farther and farther out of earshot. "Bridge...is he okay?" The young psychic was slowly getting shocked as he did his reading.

"Uh...Sky? Guys? You're not going to believe this..." he began.

"What?"

"Well..Cruger's got a million thoughts in his head and none of them's about burying any bones, unless you count Benag's bones and do Troobians have bones? They probably do from all their durability and everything and from being in deep space for all those millions of years--"

"BRIDGE!" The other Rangers all shouted. That got him to shut up and get back on topic.

"Actually, with the exception of plotting Benag's utter demise, which I don't get because our orders are to take him alive but technically he could get passed that if he had to kill him in self-defense or if there was an accident of some kind, the rest of his thoughts are on Sydney."

"Syd?" Bridge nodded. Jack, Kat and Z started to pale slightly.

"Yea, Syd. He's really worried about her because she got injured and all, which is probably understandable because he always says no one messes with his Rangers and Syd is one of his Rangers and he's also blaming himself for her being hurt and how peaceful she looked at the infirmary and prays that she'll recover but hey that's normal for Cruger--"

"Bridge. I get it. He's concerned, it's not like he's got a crush on her."

"Actually..." Sky's eyes started to widen. Jack winced as the Blue Ranger began to put the pieces together.

"No way. Bridge, you can't be serious."

"He...likes her in a romantic way but is afraid to tell her because she's younger, beautiful and lacks experience of some kind but I have no idea what that means!"

"Holy crap..." He then turned to Jack. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Sky..." Jack started. "He made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone and I found out by accident."

"Cruger...and Syd...I don't believe this."

"I know, I know, it's not good for their professional lives, but can you think of anyone more deserving of happiness than Cruger?" Sky then decided to change the subject.

"We'll discuss this later. Right now, we have an escaped convict to apprehend." 


	7. Chapter 7

While the Rangers were trying to figure out just what exactly Benag was up to, Cruger decided to launch his own investigation before heading to the canyons. Not that he doubted the abilities of his Rangers, but he knew Benag. Out of all the generals, he was the most loyal to the empire...to Grumm. If Benag was out, then whatever he was up to had to have something to do with getting Grumm busted out. On the other hand, Benag was almost as prideful as Grumm, which meant that he'll rescue his emperor after settling his scores, and avenging Grumm's incarceration. That meant he wasn't the only one on his list; on the top, yes, but not the only one. That was why, rather than head straight for the canyons, he made a slight detour to Piggy's, cloaked, just to check up on him. The alien informant played a critical part in bringing down Grumm and Omni, the Troobians' pet project turned power behind the throne. The giant brain inside the Troobian flagship, _Magnificence_, was supposed to be an enhancer for Grumm's power, but Omni developed a will of its own and took control of the empire, Grumm serving as nothing more than a figurehead. Now, Omni and the _Magnificence_ were destroyed in the final battle, freeing Grumm from its control. No doubt Benag would be after Piggy's head for his "betrayal" of Grumm. Heh, it was only betrayal if he was loyal to Grumm at some point. When he got to the desituted restaurant, it was filled with its usual colorful clientle. Cruger looked around until he saw the restuarant's pork-like proprietor walking around. When Piggy finally got to Cruger, he almost had a heart attack when he recognized him.

"Sweet rings of Saturn!" he shouted. Cruger had to shush Piggy to avoid being exposed. Piggy got the message and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Commander? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Cruger replied, his own voice lowered so only Piggy could hear him.

"What, here? With all my customers?"

"I could always remove the cloak, but I figure I be more considerate for you and not drive your...patrons away."

"Uh...nevermind." Piggy then sat down and looked around his restaurant. "So, what does SPD's leader possibly want with little ole me?"

"You hear a lot fom your patrons. Anyone released from Antari lately?"

"Antari?" Cruger nodded. "Hmm...I think I have a cousin's friend's sister's roommate's partner who's got a contact on Antari who gives me all sorts of info. Why?" At that moment, laser shots flew in the restaurant and it was clear they were aimed at Piggy, but they missed.

"That's why." Cruger explained when he shoved Piggy under a table. The patrons were already fleeing. "By the way, you need a new contact."

"What the hell is going on here!"

"In case you didn't know, Benag's broken out, and from those laser blasts, is a little peeved at you for helping us take out Grumm."

"Benag? General Benag? Is that what this is all about?"

"Afraid so. Stay put, and you just might live." 

Piggy gulped and nodded as he took refuge from the next bout of laser blasts. Help SPD a little and get marked for life, and no show of graitude! Sheesh, having any sort of morality was troublesome. All he could do was watch as Cruger deflected the blasts and morphed promptly. The Shadow Ranger then began scanning the area for the source of those blasts and eventually found it in a rifle-wielding alien.

"Die!" he screamed as he fired all over the place. "Death to all traitors of the empire!" Cruger stared in shock for a moment before he deflected the shots back towards the offending alien.

"Colonel Nyal." Cruger stated, recognizing Benag's old aide and one of the very few Troobians yet to be apprehended. Nyal just giggled in sadistic glee.

"Ah I see my reputation has perceded me! Prepare to die, Ranger! For the empire!" With that, Nyal charged towards Cruger only to be completely bounced back into a wall. Cruger had to groan; Nyal was an arrogant lemming who would do almost anything for what was deemed the good of the Troobian empire. The 'almost' part happened to be him, the one who took out Grumm's horns. Last he checked, Nyal was terrified of Cruger, but he didn't appear to recognize him. First things first, he had to get the psycho path out of here, now.

"Why yes it has! But I wouldn't think of someone such as yourself targeting civilians, no matter how badly they've treated the empire."

"He is a traitor who has caused our great Emperor Grumm to fall from grace!"

"You want to avenge Grumm, you go through me Nyal! Or are you too scared to avenge your emperor?"

"No one calls me a coward! DIE!" So they fought, if Nyal being thrown all over the place could be called fighting. Eventually, they ended up in the canyons where the only thing that was there was another transporter device.

"What the--" Nyal then started to cackle.

"General Benag will avenge our emperor by destroying his enemies starting with the weakest! There is nothing you can do to stop us, Shadow Ranger!"

"Impossible! We had a deal!"

"Do you really think the general would waste his time fighting you! Hah! Never!" With that, Cruger tossed Nyal aside and destroyed the transporter device.

"It no longer matters! The general will avenge our emperor, your fight with him is useless!"

"Then I guess you'll have to take his place." Cruger then drew out his Shadow Saber, causing Nyal to become pale.

"What! Wait, that sword! Where did you get that sword...?"

"Don't you remember, Nyal? This was the sword that disfigured your precious emperor and took out several of your comrades." With that, Cruger powered down and Nyal stared in horrid realization.

"No...no, it can't be! _Doggie Cruger!_ You're supposed to be dead!" Cruger just gave a feral grin as he grabbed Nyal's wrist.

"Hello, Nyal. It's been a while. Where's Benag?" By then, Nyal was shaking.

"I-I-I'll never tell you!" Cruger just responded by breaking one of Nyal's fingers and repeating his question. "AUGH! Stop, you can't do this! This is police brutality!"

"I'll let you know when I give a damn." CRACK Another finger went. "Where's Benag?"

"Wait...Doggie, think about this. Even if you figure it out, you'll still be too late."

"That doesn't exactly matter in your case, does it Nyal? Now Where.CRACKIs.CRACKBenag?CRACK"

"AHHHHHH!" By then, all of his fingers were all broken. "I don't know! I swear to you I don't know!"

"We can keep this up all day, Nyal, and this time I have nothing to lose." Cruger was about to proceed with the wrist when Nyal started screaming.

"Wait! General Benag...he, he's in one of two places." That prompted Cruger to stop and bring Nyal's face to his own.

"Start talking."

"The-the escape plan has been fabricated since the general was captured and sent to Antari! It took months, but-but he was able to contact me and we made three-three transporter devices. The-the first was smuggled to Earth, the second-second was sneaked into Central Command. The general--he kept the third in one of the transports."

"Why Central Command?"

"The general kept track of the war since his incarceration. He knew the Emperor would be sent to where security would be the tightest and--and where the execution would take place. We knew SPD would destroy the Emperor in the event of capture..."

"So you set this up both as revenge and a rescue mission. Where's the transporter in Central?"

"I--I don't know! I never set it up! We--the general had one of the Krybots set it up, to avoid being exposed!" Cruger just growled in disgust and placed Nyal in containment. Then he contacted Kat.

"Kat, get Central Command on the line! There's been a compromise! Benag's planning to infiltrate them and bust Grumm out! And destroy that transporter device!"

"On it, sir." Kat replied as she started to relay the message. Suddenly, alarms started blaring at the academy. Kat did a quick scan of the base. "Oh no..."

"Kat? Kat! What's going on over there!"

"It's Benag...he's in the docking bay!"

"Send the Rangers! I'll be there soon!" With that, he broke off communications and morphed back, knowing the Ranger power would give him a boost in speed. 


	8. Chapter 8

"All Rangers to the docking bay! Red alert! We have a security breach!" The alert prompted the Rangers to morph and go straight into SWAT mode. They were waiting in front of the docking bay doors, which were sealed when the breach was detected. They had then received their orders; Benag had infiltrated the base and they were to apprehend him and destroy the transporter device. At that moment, the doors blew wide open and the Rangers went into battle ready mode.

"What?" Benag taunted when he emerged. "Only four Rangers to greet me and not their commander? My, this should prove to be interesting."

"It most certainly will." Jack muttered. "Fire!" All at once, the Rangers fired their rifles but Benag was able to dodge the blasts. This was going to be difficult; with Syd recuperating and Cruger on his way, dealing wtih Benag was going to be hell.

* * *

As the Rangers were holding off Benag, Doggie had just about reached the base. Something was bothering him, he could feel it, and it wasn't just the fact that Benag had escaped or infiltrated the base via his transporters. Nor was it Benag's plan to free Grumm...no. As he made his way to the docking bay, Nyal's words played out in his head.

_General Benag will avenge our emperor by destroying his enemies starting with the weakest!_

'Starting with the weakest', he had said. Last that Cruger checked, the weakest—in Benag's opinion—was usually the soldier with the lowest rank. Benag was going to work his way up the ranks of SPD until only Cruger himself was left, witness to the destruction that the Troobians can cause...just like before. But if Benag was going after the Rangers only...cold dread suddenly filled Cruger up as he came to the realization on who was going to be first.

"No..." he whispered. "Syd!" His pace doubled towards the docking bay and he had arrived just in time to see his Rangers--four of them at least, Syd was still recouperating--barely holding their own against Benag. This wasn't looking good. On the bright side, it was distracting Benag so Cruger sped to the transporter device and destroyed it, causing Benag to look up in surprise.

"NO!" Benag shouted, seeing the transporter in complete flames.

"It's over, Benag." Cruger barked, his tone colder than ice. "Central Command knows what you're up to and they've destroyed the device smuggled there. Your third transporter is also destroyed, which means you're going back to Antari one of two ways—in a confinement card or a box!"

"If that is the case, I will see you in hell." With that, Benag took all of his attention from the Rangers and focused on Cruger. 


End file.
